


A shade of Payne

by livefastbemischevious



Series: One Shots [9]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Smut, fifty shades inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 04:45:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1155248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livefastbemischevious/pseuds/livefastbemischevious





	A shade of Payne

You may think you 'know' Liam Payne.

In reality, you don't.

Let me explain:

1\. In public, Liam is an innocent puppy dog kind of guy.

2\. He's an all around nice guy.

3\. He always thinks of people before himself

4\. He so goddamn innocent

5\. He's the boy next door.

In reality:

1\. He's not innocent

2\. He can be nice, until he's behind closed doors.

3\. He craves sex, it's his fuel.

4\. He really isn't innocent

5\. He's no where close to the boy next door.

How I know this?

I know this because I'm his girlfriend and pretty much his submissive.

I take everything he throws at me. I just take it.

Why I haven't broke up with him?

Because I'm the exact same way.

How I became that way?

Easy, I was born to survive on sex.

So you're kinda like a vampire but just with sex?

I guess you can put it like that.

How did you meet?

Well that's simple, I ran into him while clubbing and we danced and fucked afterwards.

Prove it?

Sure but this is gonna take a while.

Here's my story:

"Liam, how have you and Erika been?" I hear the interviewer ask.

I see him smile, that same smile when he's happy.

"We are going really well." He answers.

Oh, we were going really well.

"So how's the 'personal' life?" Was the next question.

"It's amazing to honestly tell ya" he responds.

The interviewer nods his head and looks at me and winks.

I do a little wave back and continue to watch.

Liam turns his head and looks at me and shakes his head.

Shaking his head, I know that I'm in trouble.

To the public eye, it seems as nothing. To me I know what's coming to me.

More questions are asked and all of them are answered honestly.

"And that's a wrap boys! Thanks for coming, One Direction!" The interviewer closes.

The boys nod their heads and say their goodbyes.

I wait by Paul for Liam.

"Ready to go, love?" He asks.

I nod my head not speaking, I'm only allowed to speak if I'm spoken to.

"Erika, I asked if you're ready to go?" He asks again.

"Yes" is all that I answer.

He smiles and intertwine our fingers and we start to walk out of the building.

I notice there are a lot of fans outside the studio, so that means Liam will be signing things.

We walk to one of the metal barriers and he starts signing all that he can before Paul pushes us to get to the van.

We have our own van because Liam wanted us to have 'alone' time together.

We get into the van before Liam asks, "what was that wave?"

"It was nothing. I was being polite." I answer.

"Promise?" He questions.

"Promise" I agree.

"I don't believe you! Wait till we get home" he warns.

I don't even bother arguing because I'll be a worse punishment.

We reach our flat before Liam drags me into it.

"Now you have a choice. Choice number one: we can do this the hard way or choice number two: the easy way. Your choice." He offers.

"Easy way." I say quietly.

"What was that Erika? Speak up." Liam says.

"The easy way." I say louder this time.

"That's what I thought you would say. Come!" He demands.

I walk to him and he grabs my waist.

"Are you gonna be a good girl for daddy?" He asks.

I nod my head as I look up at him.

"Speak, baby." He commands.

"Yes, I'll be a good girl for daddy." I say

"Good girl. Now go upstairs, get undressed, wait on the bed for me, and no touching yourself. Got me?" He says lowly.

"Yes." I tell him.

He nods his head and releases me to leave.

I walk up stairs and open the door to our playroom.

Yes, playroom. Like "Fifty Shades of Gray", he has a playroom.

I walk in and start stripping my clothing.

Once done I get on the bed and sit Indian style, waiting for Liam.

I wait for about 10 minutes before Liam strides in with a bowl filled with ice.

"Lay down" he commands.

I do as I'm told and lay down,

He goes to the dresser and opens the first drawer.

He pulls out a a purple tie, closes the drawer and walks to me.

He wraps it around my eyes so I can't see.

"How many fingers?" He asks.

"Two?" I question.

"Good. Arms at the bars." He commands.

As again, I do as I'm told and put my hands at the bar.

He gets off the bed and I hear another drawer open.

The drawer closes then Liam is back on the bed.

I feel something cold around my right wrist and I know now that it's handcuffs.

He pulls my hand until I can reach the bar and snaps on my other wrist so I'm stuck.

"God, you're so beautiful baby." He soothes.

I let out a small whimper at his praise.

I start to move around before Liam places his hands on my waist.

"Stop moving." He rasps.

I stop moving as Liam places an ice cube on my throat.

I feel it melting within seconds then Liam licked it off.

Next he places one in the valley of my breasts while that was melting he took another one and rubbed it over my nipples.

I let out a moan and start to writhe.

"Stop moving" he tells me again.

I stop my movement again and let him continue his assault.

He licks the ice that's melted and sucks on my nipples.

The sensation from cold to hot was unbearable.

"Oh god!" I moan out.

"That's right baby, let me hear you." He moans.

He puts an ice cube on my belly button; melting instantly.

"L-Liam" I moan.

He doesn't respond and continues his punishment.

"Daddy" I moan trying a different approach.

"Yeah baby?" He asks.

"N-Need you." I groan.

"I know baby, I know" he rasps.

I feel him get off the bed.

I hear the shrug of his shoulders indication he's taking off his shirt then I hear the zipper of his pants.

If I would have to guess he stripped off his boxers as well.

The bed dips again and I feel Liam's scruff in between my legs.

"So gorgeous down here babe. Can't wait to destroy it." He says; swiping his tongue through my folds.

"Oh god" I moan tugging at the handcuffs.

He continues his assault with his tongue before adding two fingers.

"Oh fuck, daddy" I groan.

"That's right baby. Who's your daddy?" He groans.

"You." I whimper.

He takes one last swipe before he gives me a kiss on the lips.

"Taste so good." He murmurs against my lips.

I nudge his lips and he gets the message and deepens the kiss.

We continue to snog until I felt something cold at my center.

I break it off and moan that can't compete with a pornstar.

Liam shoves the ice cubes in.

I feel them melting and dripping out.

He nudges the tip of his cock as if asking for entrance.

"Destroy me." I simply say.

"With pleasure." He smirks as he slams into me giving me no time to adjust.

He's going so hard that he's pushing me up towards the bars.

"God, baby you feel amazing around me." He says.

He puts his face in the crook of my neck and kisses it. He takes a bit of skin and bites it and starts sucking on it.

I let out a scream as he's doing this.

He kicks over the spot that he was preoccupied with and gives it a kiss.

He continues his brutal pace as I start feeling a ball in my stomach.

"Da-daddy, I'm close" I moan.

"Same here baby. Let it go for daddy. Just let go" he says; his voice all low and raspy.

It's all too much for me and I let go around him.

He continues his assault even though he's getting sloppy.

After a couple more hard thrusts he comes inside of me riding out his high.

He pulls out slowly before I wrap my legs around him.

"No, stay please." I plead.

"Anything for you baby." He says shifting to unlock me and cuddle me into his arms.

"You did so well baby. So good for daddy." He praises.

I just nod my head sleep slowly taking over me.

"Sleep, baby, sleep. I'll be here when you get up." He commands.

With that I fall in to a peaceful sleep with my sex-addict of a boyfriend.


End file.
